


Merry Christmas Darling

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Service Top Victor Nikiforov, Tender Lovemaking, cuz that's what these boys do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Yuuri is still waiting for Victor to return home for Christmas, but he won't return his calls. He begins to worry...Can be read standalone, but works better with the previous story.





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts and ends with ** just in case you want to skip

_“Hello this is Victor Nikiforov. I am unable to come to the phone, but please leave your name and number and I will return your call soon. Thank you!”_

_…_

_“After the tone-“_

Yuuri hung up the phone. It was the second time he had called. The first had been when he had woken up missing Victor’s voice. Victor had been gone longer than expected when his business in Moscow turned out to be an extended stay. Weather on December 23rd in Russia is expected to be bad, but Yuuri hadn’t expected that it would prevent Victor from returning home. While waiting for Victor to come back, Yuuri had gone for a run and returned home to take a shower, all with his phone within arm’s reach. But now, Yuuri sat on their couch clutching his phone while rubbing stray water drops from his hair with the towel around his neck, feeling an emptiness in his chest he thought had been abandoned with Victor’s new involvement in his life.

Yuuri sighed and thought about what to do that day. They had both taken the day off in order to celebrate Christmas Eve. Victor’s birthday was the next day and they would also be taking that day off. But, in Japan, Christmas Eve is the day for couples. It’s the day they give each other romantic gifts and go on walks and have nice dinners together. They were planning to make a nice meal together and give gifts and perhaps take a walk later and just generally be romantic.

It was going to be a good and perfect day.

Was.

But honestly, Yuuri would give up all the romance just to have Victor by his side. He closed his eyes and concentrated as if trying to will Victor into the spot on the couch next to him. Warmth on his cheek made him start. _Did I just-?_

But when he opened his eyes, it was just Makkachin, wondering why he was sad. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly and pet Makkachin on her head.

“We’ll be fine without Victor today, ne?” 

Makkachin boofed in response. Yuuri laughed. He looked down at his phone in concern. _Why isn’t he answering?_

 

Yuuri walked Makkachin. They went the normal route that he and Victor always took together. He tried not to think about Victor but it’s hard when everything reminds him of Victor. Every person speaking Russian, every fashionable and warm coat he passes, every older person with silver or white hair all reminded him of Victor.

After returning back to the apartment, he calls Victor again.

 _“Hello this is Victor Nikiforov. I am unable to come to the phone, but please leave your name and number and I will return your call soon. Thank you!"_  

He always listens all the way through because some small part of him hopes that Victor will pick up. Even if he doesn’t, Yuuri can’t bear to cut off even a recording of his voice. Every moment with him is precious.

He doesn’t leave a message. He knows if Victor sees he’s called, he’ll return his call.

Right?

Suddenly the small part of him that doubts everything he has with Victor grows and becomes overwhelming.

_What if he decides to stay in Moscow?_

_What if he tells you he doesn’t want to see you._

_But what if he’s found someone else? Someone better?_

Yuuri takes several deep breaths and counters these thoughts.

_If Victor wants to stay in Moscow, I’ll go to him._

_He won’t say he doesn’t want to see me. I know he always wants to._

_And someone better?  No one is better for Victor than me._

But then other, more worrisome thoughts start to take over.

_What if he’s hurt?_

_What if he’s hospitalized and they won’t call me because I’m not family?_

_What if he’s dying and I’m not there?_

A tear starts rolling down his cheek imagining these things. Yuuri feels something soft under his hand. Makkachin has rubbed his head against Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri lets out a sob and kneels down to hug Makkachin, who stays very still to let Yuuri hold him. Yuuri takes several deep breaths and tries to counter all these thoughts.

_Don’t assume the worst. He’s busy, but that doesn’t mean he’s injured. Give it time. If he doesn’t call back by tonight, I can call Yakov, hospitals, even his parents and find him. Hell, we can go to Moscow and find him. Give Vitya more credit._

Yuuri took some breaths and looked at his phone. His thumb hovered over Victor’s number, but he clicked Yurio’s instead. He needed a distraction.

_“The fuck do you want Katsudon? Aren’t you and that lovesick dumbass supposed to be doing romantic shit today?”_

“Hello to you too, Yuri. We’re supposed to but…” Yuuri tries to choke back a sob but it escapes, “Victor’s not going to make it.”

Dead silence on the other end, then a soft, “Is he ok?” comes through the line.

“I don’t know. I’ve tried calling him and he won’t pick up. I can’t help but assume the worst and I need help distracting these thoughts. I know you’re training but can we meet up later to get coffee or something? If not, I can call Mila or Georgi-“

“Meet at the rink in 15 and we’ll get coffee.”

“Are you-“

“15. Minutes. Got it?”

The line went dead. Yuuri picked up Makkachin’s leash and the keys to the apartment along with his phone and left the apartment. He had a goal, now.

 

 

They went to a coffee shop near the rink. He and Victor never went here because they always got coffee at their apartment. Coffee shops were not really conducive for cuddling.

After ordering their coffees, Yuri said, “So spit it out. Why is Victor not here?”

“He had a photoshoot in Moscow and there’s a storm and so his flight was cancelled. He called and told me last night. He said he was going to do what he could to get to me today, but I haven’t heard anything. Not a text or a phone call. I’ve tried calling him three times but he’s not answering and I can’t help but think something’s wrong.”

“Calm down. Victor’s impulsive and excitable. Knowing him he found a solution that he can’t use his phone for and got so excited he forgot to tell you before starting to head home.” 

“Like?”

“Well like he got another flight, or a car and is driving so he can’t answer the phone, or is on a train and the service is shit. I know the service is shit between here and Moscow. If something was wrong, he would tell you. At least they would tell Yakov, who would tell you. You can ask him yourself if you’re still worried.”

“What about his parents?”

“We all have to put Yakov as our emergency contacts so they’d contact him if something was wrong. Yakov handles telling parents and stuff if we want him to. It’s mostly so that he can control any backlash from press and stuff.”

Yuuri took a breath at that.

“That’s good to know. Thanks.”

“Yeah. You can come back to the rink with me and ask Yakov if you want.”

Yuuri smiled and felt a weight off his shoulders. “Yeah. That sounds good. I really appreciate you coming to talk with me about this.”

“Hmph well you’re buying so it’s a win-win for me!” Yuri said. Yuuri laughed. 

“So tell me about what happened with you and Otabek.” Yuuri started.

“HELL NO!”

 

 

Yuri goes to use the bathroom before they leave the coffee shop. When Yuri is out of sight, Yuuri looks at his phone. No new calls. No new texts. He pets Makkachin, who is sitting quietly at his feet. He looks at Victor number for a few seconds before he calls.

_“Hello this is Victor Nikiforov. I am unable to come to the phone, but please leave your name and number and I will return your call soon. Thank you!”_

Yuuri sighs and hangs up.

Yuuri pays for their coffees and waits for Yuri to return. When he does, they head back to the rink. Yuri heads to the changing rooms and Yuuri goes to Yakov, who is watching Georgi skate.

“Yuuri, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story, but basically Victor is stuck in Moscow and I haven’t heard anything from him. Have you heard from him or any hospitals?” 

“Hospitals? No. Should I have?”

“No! No, I just wanted to check. I’m worried since he hasn’t been returning my calls, but if you haven’t heard from any hospitals, I’ll just assume he hasn’t been admitted anywhere. You’ll let me know if you hear from him?”

Yakov frowns as Yuuri is talking. “You’ll be the first person I call. I’ll be talking with him once you both return, though.”

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. No need to berate him. I’ll be doing that enough for the both of us.”

Yakov chuckles at that, “I’m sure you will.”

Yuuri leaves with a brief wave at Yakov and Yuri who had just returned from the changing rooms. He grips Makkachin’s leash tighter and heads back to the apartment. It’s colder than he remembered. Glancing at his watch it’s about 12:47.

_I should get something to eat._

Yuuri thinks about the lunch they had been planning. It wasn’t going to be anything special since they were still in the middle of the competition season, but they were going to go to a nice Japanese-style tea shop which served afternoon tea. He glanced at his phone. Still nothing from Victor. Yuuri found the number for the tea place on his phone. He’d have to cancel their lunch.

 

 

Yuuri heated up leftovers. It was far from the romantic afternoon he had thought he was going to have. Yuuri glanced down at the ring on his finger and spinned it for a minute before the timer went off. When it did, he carefully took the leftover chicken, spinach, and potatoes out of the oven and placed it on the stove, where he transferred them to a new, cooler plate and moved back to the couch to eat. Normally, he’d chastise Victor for eating on the couch when there was a perfectly good dining room table, but today he wanted comfort.

Yuuri opened the laptop sitting on the small table in front of him and found some mindless videos and ate with the sound of play-throughs in the background. 

Every few minutes, his gaze would turn back to his phone. Every time he got a twitter notification, he’d think it was Victor texting or even…

Yuuri grabbed his phone and checked Victor’s Instagram and Twitter. Nothing new.

Yuuri was irritated. He knew his fiancé was impulsive and would do things to surprise Yuuri because he’s always saying that Yuuri’s surprised face is the cutest. But, this was a surprise he could do without. The worry was more than enough.

After he finished lunch, he put the plates in the dishwasher and shut his laptop. For a moment, he stood in the middle of the apartment trying to decide what to do. He looked at the clock.1:30 pm. They agreed to start cooking around 3 since the meals they were making took extra time. They also wanted to bake a Christmas cake. 

 _Don’t think about Christmas cake. You’re not expired. You’re baking an actual cake._  

_Is it worth it to get food? What if Victor doesn’t show?_

_Maybe I’ll go to the market and get the food. Just in case._

If Victor didn’t show, then Yuuri would still have food.

 

At the market, Yuuri had little to no trouble finding what he needed. The things he did have trouble finding, the owner was happy to help. She was older, but treated Victor like a grandson. When Victor introduced Yuuri to his Pseudo-Babushka, she had looked at Yuuri appraisingly but pat his cheek and said, “Better marry this one” in Russian. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Victor to reveal to him what she had said.

She spoke some broken English while Yuuri tried desperately to remember the little Russian he’s picked up over the last year. 

“Victor not here?" 

“No. Victor’s in Moscow,” Yuuri responded, placing the last of his items near the scanner and moving to the bags to help bag the scanned items.

“Moscow? Why?”

“He’s taking photos for a magazine.” She frowned at that. Yuuri tried again, “Foto? Zhurnal?” He’s sure his accent is terrible, but she still understands and nods.

“You celebrate rozhdestvo?”

Yuuri wracked his brain trying to remember the term. He must have also frowned because she gestured to a pamphlet with a traditional Christmas tree on it. His eyes widened.

“Ah! Yes! We are trying to. If Victor comes back in time.”

Yuuri isn’t sure if she knows exactly what he said, but she smiles and pats him on the cheek. “He come back. He love you.”

Yuuri smiled and bowed to her, “Thank you.”

She smiled. He took the bags and began the short walk back to the apartment. After he got the food in the refrigerator, he looked at his phone. 2:15. Still no calls from Victor. He decided to call again. It rang for a few moments which gave him hope before…

_“Hello this is Victor Nikiforov. I am unable to come to the phone, but please leave your name and number and I will return your call soon. Thank you!”_

Yuuri sighed and hung up the phone.

_It can’t hurt to start baking a bit earlier, right?_

 

 

Yuuri baked the cake and made Katsudon for dinner. Victor still wasn’t home. It was 5:30 and Yuuri’s stomach was growling. He eyed the Katsudon he made. Victor said they could eat it for Christmas Eve, since it was really _their_ meal and was romantic for them. He eyed the bowl he’d made for Victor as well and sighed. He looked at his phone. He’d wait 30 minutes. In the meantime, he called again.

_“Hello this is Victor Nikiforov. I am unable to come to the phone, but please leave your name and number and I will return your call soon. Thank you!”_

…

 

_“After the tone, please record your message. When you are finished with your message you may hang up or press # for more options.”_

_…_

_BEEP!_

 

“…Hi Vitya. Just wanted to let you know that I made dinner without you. I… I have the bowl here and I’ll make sure to warm it up if you… when you get home. I…”

He looked at their Christmas tree, all lit up with their ornaments on it.

“I know it’s cheesy, but…” after a moment he started to sing, “ _Greeting cards have all been sent. The Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make. A special one for you.”_

_“Merry Christmas Darling. We’re apart that’s true. But I can dream and in my dreams, I’m Christmasing with you. Ho;idays are joyful, there’s always something new, but everyday’s a holiday when I’m near to you._

_“The lights on my tree—our tree, I wish you could see, I wish it every day. Logs on the fire fill me with desire to see you and to say,_

_“That I wish you merry Christmas, Happy New Year too! I’ve just one wish on this Christmas Eve. I wish I were with you-“_

The automated voice cut through his singing with

_“If you are satisfied with your message-“_

Yuuri hung up.

_“I wish I were with you.”_

He sighed and moved to sit down to eat the meal he made. Just as he was about to pick up the chopsticks, someone knocked on the door.

Yuuri’s heart stopped. _Is it him?_ He rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a very tired-looking Victor holding a bouquet of flowers and his suitcase. Makkachin rushed at Victor, who easily caught the dog and gave a few pets before returning him to the floor. He looked up at Yuuri, then, and smiled. 

 “Tadaima.”

Yuuri finally let the tears that had been building up all day roll down his cheeks as he jumped into Victor’s outstretched arms. “Okaeri, Vitya.”

After dragging Victor inside and kissing him senseless for a few moments, Yuuri pulled back and smacked him on the arm.

“Ow! Yuuri, what was-“

“I was worried sick! You didn’t tell me anything! I thought you had _died_ or were in a hospital somewhere and I didn’t _know—”_

“Yuuri.” Yuuri stopped talking. He just bit his lip and looked at their feet. Makkachin was staring at Yuuri from between Victor’s legs and Yuuri couldn’t help but soften his features. Victor gently put his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and lifted it until Yuuri was looking at Victor’s guilt-ridden face.

“I’m sorry, solnyshko. I got so excited about getting to see you I forgot to text you or call you beforehand. I couldn’t get another flight so I drove, but service was terrible so I haven’t been able to make or receive calls all day.”

Yuuri took in a shuddering breath and nodded, leaning forward to press his face against Victor’s sweater and take in his scent. After calming down, he registered what Victor had said earlier.

“You drove?!”

“Haha, yes.” Victor laughed, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He leaned down and kissed him before backing away and sniffing the air. “Did you—”

“I wasn’t sure if you would be able to make it, so I just cooked and baked while you were gone. I figured we could heat up the Katsudon if you wanted to eat it when you got back, but I got hungry…”

Victor kissed him squarely on the lips. Every time it happened felt like the first time. Yuuri was breathless.

“You’re amazing. I’m starving.” Victor started to strip the winter layers and Yuuri helped him before moving to the table. They ate in silence but drank in eat others’ looks as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Slowly, but surely, heat built up in the space between them. Between eating Katsudon, the dimmed, romantic lighting, and just being in each other’s presence after having a full day without any communication, it was like a fuse had been lit and any second they would start tearing at the other’s clothes. When they had finished, the went into the kitchen to clean. When everything was clean, Yuuri turned towards the cake he had made. Victor got to him first.

“I think we should perhaps save the cake until tomorrow?” Victor asked, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, just underneath his hairline. Yuuri shivered and leaned into Victor’s embrace.

“Perhaps you’re right.” He quickly picked up the cake and put it in the fridge before returning to Victor’s embrace, pulling him in for a kiss. **It quickly turned steamy. Yuuri pushed his tongue into Victor’s mouth and Victor quickly became pliant under Yuuri’s wandering hands. Yuuri felt every ridge on his back from his neck down to his ass, which he squeezed, wrenching a moan from Victor. Victor pulled back just enough to breath, “Bedroom,” before pressing closer to Yuuri.

Together they stumbled into the bedroom and Victor used his foot to slam the door shut, keeping Makkachin out. They stumbled around the room removing their shoes and socks in between hot kisses before falling onto the bed, Yuuri on top of Victor.

“Victor, I need you.”

“Yes. You have me. Take me.”

“I want you inside me." 

“Anything, my love. I’m yours.” They whispered this in between soft, sensual, open-mouthed kisses accompanied by shaking hands moving everywhere, touching everywhere making them both pant with lust. Yuuri leaned back and threw off his shirt before moving to his pants, which he quickly, mercifully undid and threw somewhere on the floor. He went to straddle Victor, whose hands gripped the back of his thighs as he stared up at Yuuri with half-lidded eyes. Yuuri leaned down and kissed him again, unbuttoning the too-tight shirt and whining when he met the undershirt. He huffed. Victor laughed. Yuuri tried and failed to hold back a smile.

“Off. Please.” He begged Victor.

“Yes, my darling,” Victor responded, sitting up to take his shirt off and laying back down. Yuuri rubbed his hands from Victor’s neck down his pecs to his abs and took in a shuddering breath.

“Like what you see?”

“God, always.” Yuuri said. This time, when he leaned down, he moved to kiss Victor’s neck and sucked a mark right above the tendon there. Victor’s hands moved to hold Yuuri’s ass and gasped at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation of Yuuri’s mouth on his sensitive neck. He massaged Yuuri’s ass and was rewarded with a groan that reverberated through him and caused him to whimper. Yuuri’s wandering hands moved to Victor’s pants. He rubbed and massaged the quickly-growing bulge there and Victor gasped, throwing his head back to give Yuuri more room. After a minute or so of groping, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s upper arm.

“Yuuri I’m- ah- I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” Yuuri stopped and instead moved his head down to Victor’s nipple and gave a short, but intense, suck. Victor arched off the bed and further into Yuuri’s other hand, which was still massaging it.

“I-I thought you wanted me inside you?” Victor asked, his voice cracking, strained from trying to hold back his very fast-approaching orgasm. Yuuri hummed around Victor’s nipple and pulled off licking it once more before sitting back. His hands were shaking but he managed to unbutton Victor’s pants and start to pull them down. Victor wiggled to help him get them off. Yuuri chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, “You’re so adorable when you wiggle like that.”

Victor felt himself flush. Yuuri’s smoulder darkened as he traced the flush from Victor’s cheeks, down his chest, until his fingers danced just above his now-bare groin. Yuuri thrust himself forward just enough for both of them to get friction from each other and Yuuri’s underwear that it sent sparks through their bloodstream. They moved like that for a few minutes until Victor was on edge again and he gripped Yuuri’s hips.

“Yuuri, please. I don’t think I’ll survive any more of your teasing.”

Yuuri hummed but leaned over and grabbed the lube from their bedside table and put it on the bed. He quickly and ungracefully stripped his underwear off and grabbed the lube, handing it to Victor.

“Prep me? Please?”

Victor uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers before reaching back. “Of course.”

He rubbed some of the lube on his fingers around Yuuri’s hole before grabbing the lube bottle again and squeezing more out. This time, he pressed a bit harder against the patch of sensitive skin and murmured, “Relax, Yuura” against his lips. Yuuri breathed out and relaxed himself enough that Victor could slip one finger past the ring of muscle.

“You alright?”

“Yeah ‘m fine. More.”

Victor thrust the one finger a few times, moving it around to stretch it a bit before placing a second one at Yuuri’s entrance. “Ready for another?”

Yuuri nodded wordlessly and pushed back as Victor pushed two fingers into him.

“Breathe with me, love.” Victor coached and together they took a few deep breaths while he slowly moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them just slightly. They did that for a few minutes while Victor tried to find Yuuri’s prostate. At this angle, it was a bit of a strain. But feeling Yuuri clench around his fingers and moan before starting to fuck himself harder on Victor’s fingers was well worth the strain on his wrist. Victor held his arm still and let Yuuri fuck himself, only moving to curl his finger inside him to hit his prostate. After a minute or so of that, though, Victor held Yuuri’s hips, making him whine.

“One more, ok?”

Yuuri nodded and Victor quickly lined up his three fingers before noticing that he needed more lube.

“One minute. You need more lube.” He slowly took his fingers out of Yuuri and grabbed the bottle again. After pouring more lube onto his fingers, he reached back and put two fingers in again, just to check that they were still comfortably seated before pulling them out enough to line up the third finger again.

“Ready?”

“God, yes, please, Victor.” Victor pushed the third finger in but stopped when he noticed Yuuri tensing again.

“Are you ok, love?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri gasped. “Just a bit of a stretch. Gimme a minute.”

“I’d give you the world if I could.” Yuuri gave him a look. “What? Too much?”

“It’s a bit sappy when you have your fingers in my ass.”

“Well I’m not sorry.” Victor pouted and wriggled his fingers ever so slightly. Yuuri gasped and leaned down to bite at Victor’s lips.

“You might be sorry later if you keep acting up.”

“Hmm will I, now?” Victor smirked against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri kissed him once more before giving him the go-ahead to keep going. Victor pushed in slowly until his fingers were inside Yuuri. He thrust them a few times before stopping and slowly stretching his fingers out. He did this a few times before seeking his prostate again. When he found it, Yuuri sat up, as if electrified, and pushed down harder against Victor’s fingers. It also happened to push against Victor’s dick, which had since been ignored, but no less flushed than before. Victor’s other hand gripped Yuuri’s ass and groped it in response. Yuuri smiled.

“I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Yuuri” Victor groaned, “You can’t just say that to me or I’ll come way to quickly.”

“Hmm but it’s true,” Yuuri continued, once again fucking himself against Victor’s long, dexterous fingers, “I was so lonely without you. I never want to forget what it feels like to have you inside me. Part of me. Please, Victor, please fuck me.”

“Fuck.” Victor took out his fingers and reached for the lube bottle again. “No condom?” He checked. They don’t use condoms anymore, but he always wanted to check with Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head. Victor lubed up his cock. “Lift your ass a bit for me?” Yuuri did and reached back to help Victor line himself up.

Before starting to sit, Yuuri bit his lip and smiled down at Victor, “I’m so glad you’re home.” Victor groaned both at the sensation of Yuuri slowly encasing his cock and the words he was saying. When he was sat firmly on Victor, Victor rubbed his thighs encouraging him to relax and breath before responding, “I’m glad to be home.” 

Yuuri smiled and leaned forward to start fucking himself on Victor. Victor’s right hand grabbed Yuuri’s waist while the other grabbed his ass. Victor stared in awe up at Yuuri as he fucked himself on Victor, took his pleasure from Victor, and in turn _gave_ pleasure to Victor. 

“God, you’re gorgeous. Beautiful. An absolute vision,” Victor said. He felt Yuuri flutter around him and groaned.

“Victor. Please, fuck me?” Yuuri responded sweetly, eyes glazed over from lust and pleasure. Victor pulled Yuuri off and flipped their positions, opening his widened legs further and grazing his finger over Yuuri’s stretched hole. Yuuri whimpered. Victor glanced up at Yuuri whose gaze was firmly locked onto Victor, as if he was unable to look anywhere else. Victor grinned. He’s become very greedy. He lined himself up again and this time watched as his dick entered Yuuri, who groaned out a hoarse, _“Yes.”_

Victor didn’t waste any time and began to fuck Yuuri harder. He watched his expression and changed angles until he was hitting Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri yelped and moaned louder, starting to babble.

“-so good Vitya. Oh god it feels so good. More. Please. Harder. Yes!”

Victor grunted as he pushed into Yuuri harder and felt Yuuri start to clench around him.

“You going to come?”

“Yes! Please, touch me, Vitya.”

Victor started to jerk Yuuri in time with his thrusts and Yuuri arched off the bed. It was always more pleasure than he could ever have hoped to find otherwise, being with Vitya.

A few more thrusts and a flick of Victor’s wrist and Yuuri was coming. Victor fucked him through it, coming so close himself to orgasm, but Yuuri unclenched just as he was on the edge. He whimpered and started to pull out, not wanting to hurt Yuuri who was likely oversensitive. Before he moved an inch, though, he felt Yuuri clench down on him and wrap his arms around his back, pulling him down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Victor couldn’t respond, only whimper.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Victor gasped and started to fuck Yuuri wildly, barely able to hear the encouraging words Yuuri was whispering to him while hugging him close, brushing through his hair.

“Mmm I’m so close, Yuuri. God I’m going to—”

“Mm inside, please. Do it.” Yuuri said. Victor let go and Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor release inside him. Victor knew he was saying something but couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying. As he came down, he heard himself whisper, “Love you, love you…”

**Yuuri kissed just under his eye and said, “Love you too, Vitya.” They laid there for a moment before Yuuri tapped Victor’s shoulder. Together, they helped each other off the bed, trying to prevent more of a mess and stumbled into the bathroom, where they showered quickly and got ready for bed before returning and cuddling a little longer, this time, underneath the covers.

As their eyes drooped and consciousness left them, they couldn’t hear the bells outside nor see the snow falling, but could only hear the soft, loving whispers and feel the warmth from each other. It would be a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck this got so long. I haven't written smut in a while so gimme feedback. It always ends up tender between these two. Thanks for reading!
> 
> "Foto? Zhurnal?" -- "Photo? Magazine?"  
> "rozhdestvo" -- "Christmas"  
> Tadaima- I'm home  
> Okaeri - Welcome home  
> solnyshko - sunshine
> 
> If there are anymore translations I'm forgetting just lmk!


End file.
